Our life at Ouran High School Unexpected arivals
by Sumomo'MoonGoddess
Summary: Two new students arrive at Ouran and soon meet the Host Club. will they turn the world as the Host Club knows it upside down with their crazy antics or will they end up getting hurt. rated M for later chapters
1. Unexpected Arivals

_Sumomo: "the OHSHC do not belong to me the only characters that do so far are Mika and Sumomo"_

_Mika: "OK NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!"_

_Chapter 1: Unexpected Arrivals (Monday)_

_Two figures walk up the long path to Ouran Academy. "Yay we're here Mika." the shorter of the two said. "I know Sumomo come on or we are going to be late for our first day." Mika says while dragging Sumomo behind her. "-- why must you drag me Mika" Sumomo says as they come closer to the school ."because if I didn't you would stare at the school all day and we wouldn't get to class" Mika said getting a little tired of Sumomo's childishness at the moment._

_Haruhi's pov_

"_Hikaru, Kaoru do you know who those two are" Hikaru and Kaoru walked to the window to get a better look "We don't know who they are they're not even wearing a uniform" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. "Well it looks like they are coming here for something…….hmmm I wonder what it is?"_

"_Now class we have two new students joining us Kimura, Sumomo; and Takashita, Mika." Both Sumomo and Mika bow "now girls I'll have Mika sit behind Haruhi and Sumomo can sit behind Hikaru." _

_Sumomo's pov_

_I made it through morning classes and my stomach started growling I look over and Mika is fast asleep and had been like that for two classes. "Mika wake up I'm hungry let's get lunch ok." Mika sleeps through my attempts to wake here so I poke her in the side "Whaaaaaaaaaaaat" Mika whines with her eyes closed. "Ok ok ill get up" Mika gets up and we walk to lunch but in the hall the twins come up to us "Sumomo, Mika would you like to have lunch with us and Haruhi?" Kaoru asks "um sure what about you Mika" "I guess I will" Mika says "great come on hehe" Hikaru says while he grabs Mika's arm and Kaoru grabs mine and pulls us off. "um Hikaru, Kaoru I don't think you guys should pull them along like that it looks like your trying to abduct them" Haruhi said while we were dragged down the hall. "aww Haruhi you know we don't abduct people that's Kyoya's police please don't get us confused" Hikaru says laughing. "Hikaru please let go of my arm I think it's going to fall off," Mika whines and Hikaru lets go "we are here anyway." _

_Mika's pov _

_We got to the cafeteria and it was huge "cool!!" Sumomo cried looking around. "Come on lets go eat" Hikaru and Kaoru say and we all walk off and sit down with a girly looking guy named Haruhi. Soon after Hikaru and Kaoru ask us to meet them after school in the third music room, and both me and Sumomo say sure but first we all part ways I go to gym class (joy --) and Sumomo goes to art while Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi go to World Cultures class._

_Sumomo's pov_

"_Oh my god I'm so late I hope Hikaru and Kaoru haven't been waiting long." _I run up the stars to the third music room my clothes had splotches of paint on them since I'm not a clean artist to see Hikaru and Kaoru sitting outside near the windows "I am sorry for being late" I say out of breath. "Its ok but where is Mika" Kaoru said "o.o she isn't here" I say shocked since Mika is usually on time for important things. "no she is even later than you are" both Hikaru and Kaoru state. "I think I know where she is" I say annoyed. "well go get her we'll meet you inside." Hikaru and Kaoru both say walking into the room without letting me see inside. I found Mika asleep in one of the many libraries in the school "come on Mika we got to get back Hikaru and Kaoru are waiting for us." "whaaaaaaaaaat" Mika said again still mostly asleep "come on Mika we have to go now" I say as I shake her preferably to make her fall of her chair and wake up. "yes I would like some pudding Mr. bunny" Mika says obviously asleep. After many attemps at waking her finally sticking a pudding cup next to her wakes her up. As we open the third music room door bright light makes it hard to see inside but as are eyes adjust to the light we see seven guys standing in the middle of the room.

Mika's pov

Out of the seven guys I think me and Sumomo knew three and they were Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi. "Welcome" they all say in unison "oh so these are the new students I've heard so much about what a pleasure it is to meet such beautiful ladies my name is Tamaki Suoh." the guy named Tamaki said as he walked up to us. "O.o um yeah hi" Sumomo said "hi" I said to the strange guy named Tamaki. Tamaki reaches into a vase and hands us each a red rose "' thank you" I said "yeah thanks --" was Sumomo's flat response. "well its not often that we get transfers into our school you must be very studious if you got in during the middle of the semester." Tamaki said boldly "So since you two are here what type do you like (dramatic pause) the cool type" points to Kyoya

"The wild type" points to Mori.

"The little devil type" the twins smile.

"The loli-shota type" Hunny rubs his eye and yawns.

"The natural type" points to Haruhi and he (she) smiles.

"Or would you like me the prince type" Tamaki does an overdramatic hair flip and smiles.

Sumomo's pov

After Tamaki finishes talking (Mika had stopped listening to him after see saw Kyoya and was staring at him I basicly heard him introduce him self and then all I heard was blah blaaaah blah in various orders) I just stood there dumbfounded "which one will you choose" Tamaki says. _"We have to choose one ……-- this is going to be weird."_ "Um… we have to chose someone" Mika asks "Yes, my lady who will you choose" Tamaki says again "I choose Kyoya" Maki says quickly looking like she would tackle him if someone else chose him "how about you" Tamaki says looking at me with sparkles in his eyes "umm I don't really know……I guess I'll choose Hikaru and Kaoru for now" I say Tamaki was speechless and went into a corner. "Nice choice,(Hikaru and Kaoru thumbs up me) haha tough luck my lord I guess your losing your touch" Hikaru and Kaoru say in unison while pulling me to a chair "would you like to chat now Mika" Kyoya says while sitting down on a couch in the room "uhhh of course" Mika says following him over.

Tamaki's inner mind theater Tamaki's pov

_A giant thunder bolt strikes Tamaki and he gets electrocuted (QM: don't worry Tamaki fan girls he will be ok thumbs up) I walk to my corner of woe "neither of them choose me am I losing my touch as a host…….no it can't be Sumomo did say that she would chose Hikaru and Kaoru for now. Soo maybe she will get to me and be so in love that she will designate me every day after that. Yeah that must be it I just have to wait."_

Sumomo's pov

The tall guy called Mori opens the doors to the music room and girls start to come in and sit with the guys as I talk with Hikaru and Kaoru "so what do you like to do Sumomo" Hikaru asks "hehe I draw and sing a tiny bit" I say kinda mad that I actually said I sung. "Really you should sing for us sometime" Kaoru says interested "no no hehe I'm not that great" I say blushing as a few more girls sit down in the couch next to me. "Hikaru Kaoru how are you to today" one of the girls asks "we're great hehe but even better now that you are here" Hikaru says and the girls laugh in their little group. "Did you see the moon last night it was so bright" another girl asks "I don't think we did" Kaoru says "what are you saying Kaoru we watched it from our bedroom window while I held you but by the time I looked down at your face you were asleep so I guess you don't remember" Hikaru says while holding Kaoru around the waist. "you look like such an angel when you sleep Kaoru" Hikaru says "but we are twins we look alike hehe" Kaoru says blushing "no, no one could ever look just like my Kaoru" Hikaru says tightening his grip on Kaoru. The girls squeal and blush. I decide to slip away for awhile since its getting crowded I walked around the room just wandering and seeing what was going on all the guys were surrounded by girls and they were talking about useless stuff. "oh Sumomo would you like to try this commoners' coffee" he says holding up a can of instant coffee. "-- um I am good" I say and walk outside and sit under a tree and soon drift off to sleep.

Tamaki's pov

"I am sorry all but now it is time for you beautiful ladies to leave so we can go home and get some rest and be back here tomorrow to see all your beautiful faces again" I announced. The girls all leave talking in their little groups except for one of the new students called Mika "have any of you seen Sumomo" Mika asked worried. "Um no she disappeared" Hikaru said "great now we are going to be late for work…oh well bye you guys" Mika calls running out of the room. _"Work what kind of work"_ I wonder "bye you guys I have to go buy dinner I'll see you tomorrow" Haruhi says before leaving the room. "So my lord did you get upset when neither Sumomo or Mika wanted to designate you as there host?" Hikaru and Kaoru ask. "Of course not" I say obviously lying. "Right, sure" they both say in unison.

(Tuesday)

Sumomo's pov

As I walk into homeroom Hikaru and Kaoru come up to me "hey where did you go during club Mika was searching for you" Kaoru asks concerned "oh hehe I went outside and fell asleep Mika woke me up and we went to work" I say embarrassed. "You work? Where?" Hikaru asks "yeah I work near the mall" "really what do you work for?" Kaoru asks "um I work for a café." Both Hikaru and Kaoru smile and we all sit down. Soon its lunch and Hikaru and Kaoru are pulling me and Mika to the cafeteria again but today we sit down with the Host Club and I soon feel a lot of eyes on me (jealous girl eyes) which makes me nervous. "So Mika, Sumomo I heard you work. Where?" Kyoya asks with his laptop out looking like he was going to write something "near the mall" Mika says oblivious to Kyoya no good look at the moment "so you both work at the same place" Kyoya asks again while typing "…..yeah why?" I ask suspiciously "no reason just wondering" Kyoya says while typing more on his laptop. "tomorrow is a day off!" Tamaki says energetically "really yay I get to sleep in!!" I say enthusiastically Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru laugh while Kyoya steadily types and Tamaki looks at me gets up and then pulls me out of my chair, hugging me so tight that I can't breathe "oh my poor daughter is sleep deprived how do you make it through the school day without collapsing" he says while tightening his grip. "Can't……………breath" I try to say but he doesn't hear me over his ranting and soon everything starts turning dark and I feel faint. 

Mika's pov

"Tamaki let go of Sumomo she can't breathe" I yell over Tamaki's random comments "oh….what!! she can't I'm so sorry Sumomo" Tamaki says but it falls on deaf ears because Sumomo passed out "oh no is Momo-chan going to be ok" Hunny asks concerned "I don't know we should take her to the nurse" Haruhi says "who's going to carry her" Hikaru said but Mori had already gotten up and picked up Sumomo. She didn't wake up for a few hours and we were all really worried about her "I wonder if she is going to be ok" Haruhi says "its all Tamaki's fault" both Hikaru and Kaoru say in unison pointing fingers at Tamaki. "I didn't mean to……OKASAN (Mother) tell them I didn't mean to" Tamaki says to Kyoya almost crying like a little child who had been teased. while I wonder why Tamaki calls Kyoya mother Kyoya pays relatively no attention to Tamaki and his whining "right now I think we should all be quiet and let Sumomo wake up on her own or if people can't do that they should leave" Kyoya says in a serious tone (toward tamaki). Everyone agrees to be quiet soon Sumomo starts to move and she wakes up "ow my head hurts what happened" Sumomo mumbles groggily "well Tamaki hugged you so tight that you passed out" Hikaru says with a heavy blaming tone "it was an accident I didn't mean to hurt you" Tamaki says still in tears and looking like he wanted to hug her again since she was alright. "I understand just don't do it again or the next time I wake up I will hit you" Sumomo says in a serious tone.

Sumomo's pov

After I woke up I went to my gym class (--). Once it was finally over I went to the third music room to see the Host Club before they left and to get Mika for work. "Momo-chan how are you feeling?" Hunny asks me as he jumps to hug me "hehe I'm feeling better now thanks" "Mika we have to go now come on" I say impatiently "I'm coming I'm coming" Mika calls after saying goodbye to Kyoya and everyone.

Wednesday

Tamaki's pov

"Come on guys lets go see Mika and Sumomo" I call hopping into the limo. "Should we really bother them at work" Haruhi calls not far behind me. "We won't bother them they will be glad to see us" I exclaim _"my new daughters love us and they are a good influence on Haruhi by making her more like a girl"_. "Right my lord" both Hikaru and Kaoru say in turn. While Kyoya looked up something on his computer while Hunny decided to sit on Haruhi's lap Mori went unnoticed sitting next to Hunny (QM: sorry if I don't have a lot of Mori its hard to find parts for him because he doesn't speak much). "It seems that Sumomo and Mika work just around the corner" Kyoya suddenly says as we stop at a light "what kind of restaurant is it kyou-chan" Hunny calls form Haruhi's lap "it seems to be a cosplay cafe" Kyoya tells everyone "um I have a question Okaasan" I say in a questioning tone "what is it father --" Kyoya says flatly "what is cosplay?" Haruhi does an anime fall in the limo "cosplay is dressing up in costume" Haruhi tells me after a few minutes. "Um do the costumers have to wear costumes to?" I ask naturally concerned since I didn't bring any with me "No, they don't" Kyoya reassured me. "WE'RE HERE WE'RE HERE LETS GO SEE MOMO-CHAN AND MI-CHAN!!" Hunny yells looking out of the window. As we get out a few people stare at us and the car and Haruhi tries to act like she's not with us which breaks my heart. _"my daughter is ashamed to be with us next time we will walk here or drive one of those small commoners' cars so Haruhi won't feel bad"_ I think to myself "Hello I'm Mayonaka welcome to Aisukurima Café how many in your party and what section will you be sitting in" the maid girl said at the podium "there are seven people and what are the sections." "There is the purin (pudding) section, suika (watermelon), and the shabetto (sherbet ) section" "TAMA-CHAN! Pick the purin section" Hunny says jumping up and down excitedly. "Ok we will get the purin section" "hehe right this way" Mayonaka said taking a few menus and heading off toward the back of the restaurant. "Ohh they are wearing really nice outfits right Takashi" Hunny asked while we were walking to our table the girls were wearing maid outfits and the guys were wearing butler outfits "yeah" was Takashi's response. "Here is your table and your menus your waitress should be out shortly" Mayonaka said politely and we all sat down.

Sumomo's pov

"Mika come on lets go stop being boob obsessed we need to work or we will get fired" I was starting to get angry with Mika I mean she has been in here for ten minutes looking at herself in the mirror. (Mika is wearing a short pink maid outfit with her hair up in pigtails) "I AM NOT BOOB OBSESSED OK IM JUST FIXING THEM" Mika says annoyed "whatever I'm not getting fired I need the money" I say walking out to wait tables my section; purin. "MOMO-CHAN!!" _"OMG THAT SOUNDS REALLY FAMILIAR"_ suddenly Hunny comes and grabs onto my leg. "Momo-chan you look so pretty" (Sumomo is wearing a purple long maid outfit with a white wig)"hehe thank you Hunny what are you doing here anyway." "We all came to see Mi-chan and Momo-chan work" Hunny said with a big smile. o.o "really?" "Yeah isn't that great" "yeah its wonderful (/\)O.o I'll be right back ok Hunny." "Sure" I run into the bathroom where Mika is still in front of the mirror "Mika the Host Club is here to see us " I say out of breath from running "really? How nice" Mika says still staring at herself in the mirror. "you know that Kyoya is there to right?" I said since I knew Mika really didn't hear me "what!!" she said in shock "yeah I did say the Host Club was here and Kyoya is part of the Host Club duh." I said growing increasing annoyed toward Mika's infatuation with Kyoya and decided to leave the bathroom "come on Mika" I say over my shoulder

Haruhi's pov

"so you saw Sumomo, Hunny?" Tamaki said astonished "yeah se looked really nice " Hunny says while holding bun-bun. "well where did she go?" Hikaru and kaoru said in mutual concern. "ummm I don't know but she said she would be back soon" was Hunny's response. After another minute Sumomo and Mika came around the corner in maid outfits and the guys just stared for a while. "Oh, you both look so adorable if only you could teach my daughter Haruhi to be more girly I wouldn't have to worry about her as much" Tamaki said in the spur of the moment like he always does. _"oh no, Tamaki slipped up big time now more people know I'm a girl………….oh well I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later."_ everyone else gasped excepted for me, Kyoya, and Sumomo "…..Haruhi………is………a……girl…….OMG" Mika said astonished. "yeah hehe I only war the boy's uniform to bay off a debt I owe to the Host Club cause I broke a very expensive vase." "Oops" was all Tamaki had to say about five minutes after the incident happened. "oh well what's done is done" was Kyoya's response to the situation.

End of Chapter


	2. Sumomo's anger Mika's Joy

_Chapter two: Sumomo's anger and Mika's joy_

_Sumomo's pov_

_Mika and I open the doors of the third music room to find the host club in their normal uniforms. __"something must be going on cause they don't have a theme today"_ "oh Sumomo, Mika your finally here we're going to go to Kyoya's beach house and we want you two to come with us" Tamaki said excitedly. "We can't we have to work" was Mika's said response "we have informed your boss and she has allowed you to come with us" Kyoya said knowingly. O.o "really" "yes" "we just need to drop you to off at your houses to get your stuff" "Okay" was our response "ummm can you drop me off and Mika's house and ill walk to my house and come back" _"please don't let them (Kyoya) know where I live"_ "why! we will just drop you off at your house" Tamaki said confused "……..it's just my house is a mess I'll just run over there and get my stuff it won't take long I promise" _"darn, please just let Tamaki drop me off at Mika's"_ "Tamaki just drop her off at my house k she won't take long I promise she has most of her stuff at my house anyway she probably has to go get something stupid she forgot to bring to my house yesterday" Mika said in my defense _"thanks Mika you're a lifesaver" _"ok we will drop you off at Mika's but hurry up cause if you're not back in twenty minutes we will go looking for you" Tamaki said "ok thanks " soon we get in Tamaki's limo _"darn rich people and their richness" and head off toward Mika's._

_Mika's pov_

"ummm can you drop me off and Mika's house and ill walk to my house and come back" Sumomo told Tamaki _"oh no this could get ugly"_

_flash back_

"_Good bye Sato-san you should bring Ami over again for another play date" mother said walking her friend Sato-san and her daughter to the door. Personally I really didn't like Ami but my mother insisted I get along with her to get are family closer to the higher ranks in the rich circle of people. "Mika!! Where are you?" mother called for me and I reluctantly left the room I was in and walked into one of our many living rooms. "Yes mother" I said with no emotion. "Mika your father and I are going to a conference in Hong Kong I think you'll be fine for a week right" my mother said with the fakest smile I have ever seen her give. "Sure" "good so we leave tomorrow" was my mother's only response then hurriedly left the room like I would give her some kind of disease if she stayed to long. The next day by the time I woke up my parents were already gone. "Mika-sama are you awake yet?" one of the maids called from the other side of my bedroom door "yes I am I'll be down soon" soon I had eaten and I was exceedingly bored. "I'm going to go outside now" I said to no one in particular like they would care anyway. Soon I was walking down my street toward the direction of the woods everyone said was forbidden to go into (haunted) soon I was at the gate that was secluding a huge hill from the rest of the world. I decided to climb over the gate and dropped on the other side. "time to go exploring" I loved this hill because It had many animals that for some reason weren't afraid of humans even due to the gate that kept them on the hill, also it was so big I could explore for months and still find new things. After fifteen minutes I came to my favorite spot, a small waterfall that looked so peaceful it made me want to sit under one of the nearby trees and fall asleep (which I did sometimes). Today was different though I could faintly hear some music which was weird because there shouldn't be anyone here. I wondered through the parts of the woods that were still unknown to me following the music it was a flute which made me want to see who was playing it. I followed the music to a pond and through the trees I saw a girl just a little older than me it seemed and she was playing a very sad melody it made me want to cry. I tried to move sideways and fell into a bush and the music abruptly stopped "who is there" said a voice so soft I almost didn't hear it. "Um gomen nasai my name is Takashita, Mika and I come up here to explore. Why are you here?" "I live here" said the girl perfectly serious "O.o really but everyone on my street says no one lives here" I was really confused at this point. "Well they are wrong aren't they because my family has been living here for generations" the girl said in a small but serious voice "….." I was even more confused after that. "Then why would they lie about that" "I don't know I can't read minds maybe they wanted to erase all existence of my family from the outside world I don't think we will ever really know" she seemed kind of sad when she said it. "Um may I ask your name?" "Oh my name is Kimura, Sumomo it's nice to meet you" she said with a small smile. "Where are your parents?" "I don't have any" her eyes showed glints of sadness as if thinking of her parents made her deeply deeply sad. "Oh" was all I could muster "so you said you come here to explore why?" she asked interested in me almost like she didn't want me to leave not yet anyway. "Oh hehe I love finding new things around here every time I come and I love the animals" I said smiling "hehe really? What's your favorite animal?" "Oh well I like foxes but they are hard to find because they always run off". "I could show you a few foxes" she said her face brightening up "really?" "Of course they have a den over this hill"………ever since that day Sumomo and I have been best friends, sisters, each others support through hard times so we would do anything for each other._

end flash back

Sumomo's pov

Soon the car rolled to a stop at Mika's big house and we get out "ok I'll be back soon kk" "Sumomo I'll start to pack your bag to ok" Mika called before I left "ok but let me pick out my swimsuit because knowing you you'll put one that I hate in my bag" I said jokingly but serious at the same time. "Ok, ok" soon I start running down the pavement trying to go as fast as I can to get back or at least be on my way back by the time Tamaki sends people to get me.

Tamaki's pov

We walk into Maki's house "I didn't know you weren't a commoner Mika" "oh really I guess you guys would just assume" was her response for some reason her response was void of emotion. "Are you ok Mi-chan?" Hunny asked "yeah I am" she said smiling I felt kind of weird by her smile it just didn't feel like her normal ones. "Mika we will stay here k you can go pack your stuff" I called as she walked up the stairs. I waited till I heard a door close "ok guys and Haruhi we are going to go see where Sumomo lives" "are you sure that's a good idea Tamaki" my daughter said in doubt "of course it is, now Kyoya where does Sumomo live" "um……that's one piece of information that I don't know" Kyoya said defeated and everyone gasped "what why not, you know everything" I said astonished "well because this is the home she registered in her application, and I don't know everything I have information about almost everything" he said sarcastically "well then we will have to have some people go and find her she shouldn't have gotten far right Kyoya" "that should be right she is ranked 40th in gym" Kyoya said "wow she is kinda slow we're ranked 30th and 31st " both Hikaru and kaoru said in unison "well then let's go" I said getting up and soon we were out the door mori running down the street ahead so we could find Sumomo faster. We soon came to a forested hill that seemed to be surrounded by a gate. "why is this gate here" Kaoru said "I do not know" was my response "this place seems scary Tama-chan" "well I think we should check it out" Hikaru says from behind me. "Well how are we even going to get in" Kyoya said "it looks like you could climb it" Haruhi says after being quiet the whole walk over here. "Ok then lets climb the wall" we all hop over and walk into the woods. suddenly we start to hear music "where is that coming from" Hikaru and kaoru both say "I don't know" was all Haruhi said. The music seemed to move like whoever was playing it would start walking and then stop for a while. "Hey lets head toward it I mean it has to be a person right" Haruhi said "yeah maybe they can tell us how to get out of here" Hikaru said. We walked up the hill and stood in the bushes for a while and saw a clearing and the music was at its loudest. It was so bright at the moment that we couldn't see anything but as are our eyes adjusted we saw the side of an old Japanese style house, but the thing was it was in perfect condition like it was just cleaned. "Why is this house here" Haruhi said as confused as the rest of us. "Don't know but the music seems to be coming from one of the rooms" "Tama-chan I don't want to go in there it scary" Hunny said holding onto Mori's leg "if we want to know where the music is coming from we have to go inside" Haruhi said unaffected by all that was happening. "But what if there are monsters or ghosts" Hunny said almost freaking out. "Mori stay outside with Hunny or you guys can start to go back ok" "sure" was Mori's only response. We walked up to the house and the music seemed to hesitate and stop. "How long has it been since we left?" Haruhi questioned "about fifteen minutes" Kyoya responded. "Ok should we even go in" Hikaru said "oh man Mika is going to be mad when she finds out we tried to follow Sumomo" Kaoru said nervously. I ignored them and started walking toward the first sliding door quietly and motioned toward everyone else to stop moving as I put my ear to the door. The music was gone but I could hear a shuffling like someone was moving things and or walking around the room. I decided to open the door even though Haruhi was protesting silently. The door slid open and what I saw confused and shocked me I saw Sumomo packing a bag full of clothes. Everyone gasped and Sumomo looked almost furious which I have never seen from her. "Um….Sumomo what are you doing here?" "………" Sumomo didn't answer but gave me a death glare look soon she walked past me and everyone else and ran down the trail. "I wonder why she is here" Haruhi said confused "well let's look around for a little and head back ok" "ok" Hikaru and Kaoru said confidently. Hunny and Mori came up from down the hill "Tama-chan we saw Momo-chan but she ran right by us what happened?" Hunny said confused "I seriously do not know" was all I had to say on the matter "Hunny, Mori we are going to go inside ok" "Ok Tama-chan" Hunny said confidently. We entered the house through the door that we opened to see a bedroom full of books pillows and stuffed animals "Sugoi look at all the stuffed animals" Hunny said running up to one of them and hugging it. "I'm kind of afraid to be going through Sumomo's stuff Tamaki" Haruhi stated. "Well then let's leave her room" was the only logical thing to say. We walked into a hall and saw pictures of a woman and a little girl. There were other pictures but there were more of them than anyone else "Tama-chan who are these people" Hunny asked intrigued "I don't know but I think we should go back". "I think that's the best idea you have had today Tamaki" Haruhi said annoyed. When we got back to the house Sumomo was nowhere to be seen and Mika was staring furiously at all of us. "Um...Mika I had nothing to do with this I didn't even want to go" Haruhi said and Mika let up her gaze on her and glared at the rest of us. "What did you do?" "Um……… we kind of followed Sumomo." I said scared for my life at this moment "didn't she ask you nicely not to do that baka" Mika was getting increasingly mad as time went on "um yeah but I couldn't help myself I needed to know where she lived." "-- that isn't a good excuse but whatever just don't do it anymore and I don't think Sumomo will be talking for a while because of it." I felt guilty for making Sumomo mad but I tried not to think about it for the moment "um Mika are you two packed yet" "yes I'll get Sumomo to come down we will meet you in the car" Mika said with almost no emotion in her voice. I was really worried for the two of them.

Sumomo's pov

"_How dare they I asked them not to follow me and they do anyway"_ I thought will I packed the rest of my stuff not really caring that Mika put my least favorite but her favorite bikini in my bag I soon finished packing when I heard the door open "come on Sumomo lets go." Mika said concerned "ok I'm coming" I said while lifting Mika's and my bags from her bed and walking toward the door. We got into the car and I refused to talk to anyone at the moment I would talk to Mika later though "Momo-chan is that your house?" Hunny asked after twenty minutes of silence but I wouldn't say a word to anyone even if Hunny was giving me a sad face and making me feel bad. I just had to endure Hunny's look for a few more minutes than we would be there. Once we got to Kyoya's beach house I went to the room that was for me and stayed there the whole night. The next morning I felt a little better and I decided to join the others for breakfast. "Um Momo-chan are you feeling better" Hunny asks worriedly "yeah I am thanks for asking Hunny-sempai" I was still mad at them but I would forgive them for now anyway.

fast forward 

Sumomo's pov

"Sumomo, Mika come on we don't have all day" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled at the large changing room door. "One second sheesh" Mika said getting annoyed at them yelling at her every five minutes. "Mika you've been in there for an hour" Kyoya said with slight annoyance in his voice. "Momo-chan can you come out pretty please with strawberries on top?" Hunny asked "hehe ok I'm coming" as I walk out of the changing room in my purple bathing suit everyone stares at me which makes me blush. "Momo-chan you look so pretty" Hunny says while he and everyone else except Haruhi start to blush and it makes me blush more. "Are you done yet Mika?" I say trying to change the subject "yeah yeah I'm coming I'm coming" Mika said half annoyed. Mika comes out in her white bikini and everyone blushed more. Mika notices "haven't you guys ever seen a girl in a bikini sheesh" she says allowed and I laugh. Haruhi exits her changing room too finally in girl's clothes 

Tamaki's inner mind theater temporary Tamaki pov

"Tamaki lets go play volleyball k" Haruhi says while smiling at me "ok I'll be right there Haruhi "I say starting to run toward her suddenly the background gets dark the skies turn to night and who do I see near Haruhi but Hikaru and Kaoru "Haruhi lets go play in the water" Hikaru says while wrapping an arm around her waist "yeah come on it will be fun" Kaoru agrees and wraps his hand around Haruhi I freak out and start running toward them as I do they start to disappear and all I can hear is the twins laughing "NO HARUHI DON'T GO WITH THEM THEY WILL MOLEST YOU STAY WITH DADDY PLEASE HAURHI!!" I scream into the darkness "my lord are you alright or did you have another stupid daydream" Hikaru says while waving a hand in my face. I look at Haruhi to see Kaoru's hand on her shoulder "LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER YOU MOLESTER" I say taking his hand off of Haruhi and putting my hand on her shoulder "please stop your sensual harassment sempai" Haruhi said to me 

end Tamaki's pov

Sumomo's pov

"Come on lets hit the beach" Mika says excitedly running toward the door "…..ok"

fast forward

"Momo-chan come make a sand castle with me and Takashi" Hunny calls a few yards away "ok ok hehe" I reply getting up from my spot under an umbrella.

Mika's pov

"MIKA HEY HOW ARE YOU" two voices call in unison and I see Hinode Hinoiri run up toward me. "What are you two doing here shouldn't you guys be at work?" I am confused right now "boss let the whole staff stay at her beach house" Hinoiri said pointing to a house way down on the other end of the beach. "Mika where are you?" Hikaru and Kaoru call running up the beach. They soon see Hinoiri and Hinode "um………who are you?" they say with a suspicious look "I'm Hinoiri and I'm Hinode" they both say in turn "we're friends of Mika and Sumomo who are you?" they say with equal suspicion. "We are classmates with Sumomo and Mika" Hikaru says. Hinoiri and Hinode both shrug their shoulders and look at Mika "Mika do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" Hinode asks "what about us?" Hikaru and Kaoru both pout "-- I guess you guys can come to" they say kind of defeated. "Hinode, Hinoiri we will just bring the entire Host Club ok" I said "sure the more the merrier" both Hinoiri and Hinode smile. "How many staff members are there anyway?" I ask to see how big the beach house is. "Well not including us Kurumi, Mayonaka, Ame, Akemi, Rei, and Koji" they say while counting them off with their fingers. "Cool we will be there later tonight " I say as they run back to the beach house. "So you work with twins" both Hikaru and Kaoru say "yeah why?" "It's just that they must not be as cool as us are they?" Hikaru says as they pose.

fast forward Tamaki's pov

"My lord, we have been invited to have dinner at Sumomo and Mika's beach house" Hikaru said as he walked in the door with Kaoru and Mika "is that so?" I say completely unaffected "yes and you do know that most of the staff will be there" Kyoya said not looking up from his computer. It took a few minutes to register in my mind "MIKA! Is the staff mostly boys are girls?" "Girl why?" Mika asked questioningly "I can't have my daughter surrounded by guys" I say kind of relieved. Later on I walked up to the girls' side of the beach house to tell them to come down to leave. When I open the door I see Haruhi, Sumomo and Mika packing bags "what are you doing" I say questioningly. "We're going to sleepover duh" Mika answers "yeah it should be fun" Haruhi says with a smile.

Tamaki's inner mind theater

_I picture Haruhi in a room of girls with girly pajamas doing each other's hair and make-up the thought of Haruhi her smile her laughter like that Makes me blush. I wish she would show that sort of affection toward me but whenever I try and get close to her she just pushes me away. Why do the twins get to be so close to her I mean all they do is harass her like a plaything but she just shrugs it off. Darn those Hitachiin brothers they will not get close to my Haruhi even if I have to fight them myself. _

fast forward to sleepover Sumomo's pov

As we get everything ready for the night Ame comes running in "Mika there are guys I don't know downstairs who are they and do they want to eat my brain?" Ame said with a frightened look. "um…..Ame the guys are the Host Club remember I told you about them yesterday and no they do not want to eat your brain………..I think" Mika said explainingly. "Um…..ok Mika I'll just go get the snacks kk" Ame says while running through the large doors of the room. As we follow to see how the guys are doing. "Why do we have to be separated from Haruhi?" Hunny asks in a childish way "because Hunny-sempai girls and guys are gonna be separated and Haruhi is a girl" I said "oh so we're going to sleep in that room over there" Hunny says pointing to a door across the hall from our own room "yes and if you need anything from us don't knock just leave it till morning k " Kurumi said walking up to the group. "Hello I'm Kurumi" she said curtsying "it's very nice to meet you" Kyoya said I knew that Mika was jealous of Kyoya's answer but she would get over it eventually. As the night went on Mika suddenly got really crazy and I didn't know if it was from sleep deprivation or from sweets. "Did anyone give Mika a lot of sweets recently" I asked suspicious everyone said no but as I got to Ame she smiled wickedly "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME" and drank a jug of sugar water. As I watched in annoyance/amusement she started to run around the room wildly talking to her friend Mao (her index finger), and as she was running she tripped and fell on her face. While I laughed at her Mika had fallen asleep her lips blue from the candy she was eating "hey I think we need some more drinks and snacks lets go get some k" Hinode said while she and her sister got up. Everyone but the sleeping Mika went to get more snacks.

Tamaki's pov

"TAMA-CHAN MI-CHAN IS DEAD" Hunny said with tears streaming down his face. Everyone was in shock and soon ran to the girls' room to check. "Is she really dead I mean her lips are blue?" Hikaru said "there is no time to waist we have to give her CPR" I said heroically "then go ahead my lord" Kaoru said worried. "Well I am saving myself for Haruhi so why don't you do it Kyoya I mean you are her designated host." Kyoya didn't object to my idea and took off his glasses as he bent down to give Mika CPR her eyes fluttered open a little and once she saw Kyoya hovering above her she blushed. I decided to not tell Kyoya she was alright and as he kissed her Hikaru and Kaoru whistled and Mori-sempai covered Hunny-sempai's eyes like he was a little child. After a few seconds Kyoya realized that Mika wasn't dying but had been a sleep and he fell backwards losing his cool composure that he is so credited on. "Why didn't anyone tell me she was ok" Kyoya said nervously "well we didn't know ourselves until she opened her eyes" Hikaru said but it was too late as Kyoya stormed out off the room.

Mika's pov 

Soon the guys left and I tried to find Kyoya and apologize. I found him outside in a swinging chair "um…….Kyoya I'm sorry about what happened" I said sincerely "don't worry about it Mika-chan it wasn't your fault you were asleep till about a second before" Kyoya says staring at the sky. I sit down next to him and try and look up at the sky. "You know when Hunny said you were dead my heart stopped for a second" Kyoya said to me staring at the sky. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you I just had a sugar crash" I said kind of embarrassed. "It's alright u didn't mean any harm we just misinterpreted the situation." Kyoya said now looking in my eyes I blushed as I stared into Kyoya's eyes he soon lifted my head up by my chin and kissed me I turned so red and passed out from shock _"OMG Kyoya just kissed me this is so perfect I don't want this moment to end"_ when I woke up I was back in the girls room in my sleeping bag with the other girls sleeping. After that I couldn't sleep anymore I could only imagine Kyoya and his face. I slowly got up from my sleeping bag and walked to the door of the room. And walked out into the hallway and slowly made my way to the boys' room and opened the door. The room was dimly lit but not completely dark and I could see the guys sleeping around the room. Hikaru and Kaoru we're of course sleeping in the same sleeping bag. Hunny's sleeping bag was covered in bunnies and went along with Hunny's personalities. Mori's was plain and not very obvious whereas Tamaki's was elaborate. I saw Kyoya's sleeping bag but he wasn't in it. I felt a presence behind me and tried to turn around but two arms wrapped themselves around me and I couldn't turn. "What are you doing over here this late at night Mika" Kyoya whispered in my ear. "I was just looking for you" I said my voice trembling. "Why were you looking for me Mika-chan" he says resting his head next to me I could tell he was smirking the way he normally does. "Ummmm…….I……..I just……" I couldn't finish my sentence because at that moment Kyoya turned me around and kissed me again. When he let go of me he put his head next to mine "I think you should go to bed now Mika-chan hehe I will still be here in the morning don't worry about that fact." He said and smiled "now really go to bed ok I don't want you to be asleep all day……I would miss you too much" he whispered the last part in my ear and walked into the boys' room and closed the door. I stood there for a minute and then walked back into the girls' room and fell asleep.

end of chapter two 

(MORE TO COME PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME ANY CORECTIONS I SOULD MAKE FOR THE CHAPTER ARIGATO FOR YOUR HELP OHAYOU, KONICHIWA, KONBANWA, OYASUMINASAI TO ALL MY EDITORS LOVE U AND I KNOW U LOVE ME TO COLLEEN; MIKA-CHAN)


End file.
